Im not late am i?
by ALOsudden
Summary: Kid finds himself lovestruck for Crona but how will he confess to her and what secrets are his friends hiding from him (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so be nice please but i would also accept small critics to know my errors. This is a Kid x Crona story so don't like don't read

Disclaimer:I do not own Soul Eater it rightfully belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo

Kids POV

What is this feeling my palms are sweaty and my chest got heavy im not nervous am i ... no it can't be Death the kid NERVOUS Hahaha. There i stood a few seats behind the girl i hold a secret crush on laughing in my mind to a joke i made "hmm she's looking lovely today" "Who?" oops did i say that out loud "who is looking lovely today?" Liz asked again trying to get my attention "oh what i didn't say anything" i tried an excuse to get out of the conversation "so will we be playing basketball this evening?" I asked as Liz gave me one her 'do you think im stupid' faces

Class has ended a few minutes ago and i was seated in the same chair staring wait no more like gawking at the new student Crona what is it about her that captives me it frustrates me not to know things just as Maka and Soul walked right to us "Hey dude im sorry to say that we'll be skipping basketball to tomorrow you see Maka and i-" i expected him to finish but Maka had pulled him by the ear and pushed him away "I hope your not mad we just have some busy things to do today we'll see you guys tomorrow okay" Maka said as Liz and Patty waved them goodbye.

I looked down at Crona to see she was just about to leave should i say something what do i say what if she thinks im a creep, still denying myself in my mind i made my way to her "hi Crona" hi? HI?! did i just say hi to her what is wrong with me?! "h-hello shinigami-kun d-did i do s-something wrong?" sigh "No Crona i apologize you may go" she was a little confused but left quickly i breathed out a frustrated groan i can't believe how bad that turned out i was gonna need some pointers...


	2. Chapter 2

Another chap great lets see what happens oh and comments and love would be greatly appreciated i even accept ideas and requests

Normal POV

In gallows manor there could be heard a little pit patter from one room to another it was ofcourse the young shinigami in his room wondering what to do or even say "uuuuugggghhhh" he lets out another load frustrated groan "hey Kid stop whining im trying to watch a movie here!" yelled Liz from the next room 'She's probably watching Twilight or one of those horrible teenage hot guy movies again and Patty is probably painting her whole room PURPLE how terrifying! 'i can't be here they'll drive me insane' he thought even if it would be quite the opposite.

After a while Kid got out of the mansion it was only 6 its not that late he could walk to his favorite coffee shop its always calm,relaxing and just around the corner he always goes there whenever the world doesn't want you to be a part it and everything is going wrong sometimes its just out of boredom or just to enjoy a snack with the group otherwise it was the place he really wanted to be in right know 'perfect'. As soon as he walked in the aroma of sweets and bread quickly kicked in the silent yet calming sound of the little bells once you open the door echoing ever so lightly and the sound of small chatter yes sir this is Kid's favorite coffee shop "Good evening lad should i get you the usual?" asked the nice man who always attended him he almost reminded Kid of his father "yes please I'll be staying here just for a little while"

"Shinigami-kun?" hehehe i must be hearing things "W-what are y-you doing here?" wait no that's not his mind speaking "oh hello Crona what are you doing here?" he pretends to smile as his calm and relaxing plans just faded into nothingness. "Well i like t-to come h-here often when i w-write poetry" the pinkette said looking down as if it was a crime Kid thought it was kinda adorable "well then i plan on staying here for a while why not come sit down with me?" he said suddenly all the ideas of relaxing meaning nothing to him "oh a-are you sure y-you don't mind me s-sitting with...you" a blush rose to her face while quietly finishing the question making it sound almost like a whisper 'did she sound...disappointed?!' "i assure you i don't mind" the young shinigami said taking her to a seat what an excellent way to start...


End file.
